Amanda Carrington
Amanda Carrington (born Amanda Bedford) is the youngest child of Blake Carrington and Alexis Morrell. Like Adam, she wasn't brought up in the Carrington family. When Blake sent Alexis away from Denver for infidelity, after the divorce, she found out she was pregnant and kept Amanda hidden with her cousin in England. Amanda came to Denver when Alexis was in jail under suspicion of murder of Krystle's first husband, Mark Jennings. When Amanda came to Denver, she was instantly attracted to her mother's fiance, Dex. Amanda became close to the Carringtons, especially Blake, who saw her as a replacement for presumed dead Fallon. They were both happy when the test results proved Amanda to be Blake's daughter. Amanda resented her mother for keeping this a secret. Before Alexis married Dex, Amanda had spent a night, and lost her virginity, with Dex. But he was in love with Alexis and married her, keeping what happened between him and Amanda a secret. Though Amanda tried not to show it, she was heartbroken as Dex was her first love. Trying to forget Dex, Amanda became involved with prince Michael of Moldavia and accepted to be his princess. The royal wedding in Moldavia ended in a massacre when the revolutionaries attacked. The marriage between Amanda and Prince Michael was not a happy one though Amanda convinced herself she was in love with him. But they just didn't belong together. Amanda found comfort in bed with Dex, the only man she wanted to be with. But Alexis found her husband in bed with her daughter and was shattered. She disowned Amanda and divorced Dex. Amanda was now motherless and even her father Blake couldn't get through to his daughter. Dex left Amanda because he wasn't in love with her. Amanda felt no one cares and was losing control over her life. She had a brief affair with Clay Fallmont and almost got them killed in a car crash for which Clay took the blame. Feeling all alone, Amanda decided to end her life and took sleeping pills. She wrote a goodbye letter to her brother Steven, who she dearly loved. Sensing something was wrong, Alexis went to Amanda's hotel room and found her daughter unconscious. The doctors saved Amanda and both Blake and Alexis were by her side. It was a new beginning for Amanda. At the party at "La Mirage" hotel, Amanda shared a kiss with Clay, now involved with Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo saw it and the two rivals had a cat fight in the pool. The night wasn't over. "La Mirage" burned in a fire and Amanda was saved from a burning hotel by a stranger. She tried everything to find the stranger who rescued her. It turned out to be Blake's old driver and her sister Fallon's ex lover, Michael Culhane. The two became romantically involved much to Blake's disapproval. In addition to that, Alexis was making moves on Michael which didn't seat well with Amanda. Blake and Michael were pulling Amanda apart making her choose between her father and her lover. When she couldn't choose, Amanda packed her bags and left Denver for good. Category:Characters